


Another Day, Another Escape.

by Juliet316



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/pseuds/Juliet316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another daring escape by Col. O'Neill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day, Another Escape.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirrored_Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/gifts).



> Written for Mirrored Illusions at fic_promptly.
> 
> Can take place at any point pre - _Heroes_.

Sam was in her office looking over something from the last mission, when Janet poked her head in. 

She looked up curious as to the CMO's visit. Sam and Janet weren't due to hang out until they both were off - duty, which was several hours away. It did not feel like there was any true emergency as Janet's face would have surely have shown that. Most everybody else was fine, with the exception of Jack, who somehow managed to twist his ankle on their last mission and was currently...

"Jack escaped the infirmary again," Sam didn't have to phrase it as a question, for the annoyed look on Janet's face said all she needed to know. Sam put away the files she had been looking at and stood up.

"Okay, let me drag Daniel out of one of his labs and we'll do a sweep of the base for him. Hopefully he didn't get off base like he did last time."

"That would be a sight to behold," Janet said with a snort, "a man the Colonel's age hobbling on one foot."

Sam was about to reply when a page from the comm system rang out.

"Major Carter."

"Yes, Teal'c." she pressed the reply on the comm to answer her friend and teammate.

"I was entering the workout area and unexpectedly found Colonel O'Neill. He apparently slipped on something as he is currently lying face - down in a semi - conscious state. 'Moaning' as you Tau'ri would put it."

Sam and Janet managed barely to suppress moans of their own.

"Dr. Fraizer is with me, and we'll be right there, Teal'c," Sam replied.

"Colonel O'Neill will also need new attire." Teal'c continued,"the infirmary gown he was wearing apparently snagged on one of the workout machines when he fell.

Sam shot Janet a look.

"I thought it would at least _encourage_ him to stay put for at least a couple of hours longer," Janet shrugged, "I knew the Colonel was stubborn, I didn't think he was _that_ stubborn.

The two women headed towards the workout area to see what new injury Jack incurred with his latest escape from the infirmary.


End file.
